Alexandra Peyton
Alexandra "Alex" Peyton is a muntant and pyromancer born and raised in Manns Harbor. She is unaligned and attempts to live out her life while hiding her powers; however, this hiding of her abilities often causes her to push people away and preach government dogma that she doesn't fully believe. General Infromation At age twenty one, when we are introduced to Alex, she is a traveling woman with longish blonde hair and green eyes whom carries synthesised DNA samples on her person for checkpoints. It is revealed (to both her and the reader) that her actual DNA does not fit the data base DNA (which contains her original DNA prior to mutation), and is unable to be determined by a scanner if it is human or abhuman. This can be most likely be explained by the origin of her abhuman abilities. Alexandra lived a normal life until age twelve. At this time a drought hit the area and she came across a suspicious piece of metal in a crater in the middle of one of her father's cornfields. Touching the unknown material (believed to have been a loud crashing noise heard a few nights back source and from the sky in origin) she felt a bit odd, but got over it several seconds. A week or so later, a fire broke out in the field, eventually reaching the house that her family resided. Her parents both made it out of the building before the house became an inferno, but were shocked and afraid as their daughter walked out of the blaze as if she had parted the Red Sea. Her parents quickly taught her to conceal her powers and told of the horrible things that could happen to her if she did not hide them. This formed her greatest fear, and now she travels and never stays in a place long in an effort to conceal her "freakish" traits. In Book One Book One: In the begining of the RP, Alexandra wanders nomadically and utilizes DNA samples that are synthesised aftre her oringinal DNA that was in the database. This usually proves to be successful; however, when she reaches a high-security similation checkpoint that asks for hairs, she lacks any samples and must resort to using her own hair. This gives what seems like favourable results, but then flips to abhuman before back to human. Luckily for her, this is an error that occasionally occurs with scanners and doesn't draw suspiscion, and the guards allow her to proceed if she pays them a large sum of money. She then arrives at her parents house, and it is implied that she must stay there until she recieves new DNA. She was in this house when Savior crashes down in the park and hears the noise caused by that event. She then rushes over and watches as a young officier attacks his own men and runs away into the town. Alexandra stays to help The Order's injured and is visited by a general who is happy to see her patriotism, and later she encounters Hiro Tamaru. Hiro helps her treat'' the injured, and she chats with him revealing her mixed polictical views, and given him her parent's address. Her mixed feelings towards the Order and its treatment of abhumans and her denial of being an abhuman monster form her theme in the first book. '''Book One Relationships' *'Hiro Tamaru '-''' A character that Alexandra meets as she is helping an injured soildier. She takes an immediate like to him. As they talk eventually they discuss politics and she jots down her address and gives it to him. She is unsure if he is an abhuman trying to fit in, just a normal man, or a spy serving the order. *'Savior '- A character seen by Alexandra from a far. Alexandra belives that she is some sort of abhuman who uses her powers; thus, she is letting evil control her and bringing on the Second Coming. *'''Robert - A young officer ahe saw from afar that she belives "snapped" and attacked his own men. *'General Rowland' - A military general that talks to Alex. She is frightened that he might know something, but he just asks for her recounting of the park event. He finds in encouraging to see her patriotism in helping wounded men. Miscellaneous -Though kind, outgoing, and polite, she is also selfish, paranoid, cautious, and cowardly. For this reason she doesn't form very many relationships and has few close friends. -Alexandra doesn't just hide her powers, she distrusts them and has of using them. She has never experimented with them and only used them in her escape from the farmhouse. This is mainly because she belives that abhumans are not evil unless they manifest thier powers. Manifesting powers will bring the Second Coming of Jel, according to her beliefs in the first book. -She is currently living in her parent's home (they rebuilt the farmhouse) due to her needing new DNA samples and her first DNA test she had taken since acquiring her powers gave odd results. -She has three fears: death, torture, and betraying a friend. She is vowed not to date, because she doesn't trust herself not to betray her lover. Category:Character Category:Supers